


The Cambion of Yokai

by KJ_Sabbath



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Sabbath/pseuds/KJ_Sabbath
Summary: When Tatsuya Nikaido, a half-German monster, is enrolled to Yokai Academy alongside his friend Goro Amamiya, things take a turn for the interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

I stood at the bus stop near town while donning the Yokai Academy uniform albeit with modifications. Mainly the blazer left open, no tie and a wallet chain on my right hip.

In front of me is my closest friend, Goro Amamiya, who was wearing the same uniform I was with no modification other than swapping out the red tie for a monochrome striped tie, and my ma who was wearing a pinstripe business suit.

“Now, are you sure you got everything, Tatsuya?” ma asked me as I motioned my messenger bag that was slung across my shoulders and my duffle bag in my left arm.

“Sure do, ma,” I answered the older woman as her blue eyes looked into my golden ones.

If there was one person I wouldn’t want to piss off, it would be my mother, Katsumi Nikaido.

Despite being a full-blooded human, she can kick major ass, including some of the weaker monsters.

Pretty kick-ass if you ask me.

“Now Goro, be sure to reel in Tatsuya if someone tries to rile him up. I don’t need Tatsuya to get involved in another fight.” Ma stated, causing Goro to let out a chuckle before nodding his head.

“I will do my absolute best to keep Tatsuya in line, Ms Nikaido. And thank you for letting me stay with you for all these years.” The brunet told ma as she let out a small smirk.

“Your welcome, Goro. You know I would’ve done the same even if Mikoto and I weren’t as close as we were.” Ma told my friend as the sound of an engine came close.

“I think it’s time for Goro and I to go,” I told my ma as the bus stopped in front of us with the doors opening to reveal an older man dressed in blue with a cap shadowing his eyes.

“Yokai Academy?” he asked as both Goro and I nodded as the other brunet boarded the bus with his gear while I went over to my ma and gave her a firm hug.

“I’ll be sure to send letters to both you, pa and Izumi every other week,” I told the suit-cladded woman as she returned the hug.

“I’m sure you will, Tatsuya. Be strong.” Ma told me as I boarded the bus alongside Goro and sat next to him while setting my duffle bag below my seat.

I then cracked my knuckles while letting out a chuckle.

“This should be an interesting year. Right, Goro?” I asked my friend as he let out a hum while he brought his hand up to his chin with his index pointing past his ear.

“It should be interesting, Tatsuya. We are going to a hidden school for monsters. Although I highly doubt there will be any European demons going to this school, unlike yourself.” The brunet told me as I made a ‘tch’ noise.

“But remember, Goro. I’m not a true demon, like what pa is. I’m a cambion because my mother is human.” I reminded Goro as he nodded his head.

“Of course, Tatsuya.” The brunet spoke out as he dug out a pair of headphones attached to his mp3 player.

“Be sure to wake me up when we get there,” I asked my friend as he nodded his head while I closed my eyes.

_**-Time Skip-** _

I felt something poking into my collarbone.

“Tatsuya. Wake up. We’re almost there.” I heard Goro’s voice as my golden eyes slowly opened to see a light in front of the bus.

After my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, what greeted my eyes where dead trees and a blood-red ocean.

“Woah. Man, these guys are definitely going for that R-18 look.” I spoke out, amused at what I was seeing.

The bus then stopped at a scarecrow-looking timetable with the doors opening.

The bus driver’s grin spread even wider as he turned his head towards us.

“I’d watch my back if I were you. Yokai Academy is a scary-ass place.” The driver’s deep voice echoed across the bus as I grabbed my belongings and hopped off the bus, with Goro following with a new face I hadn’t seen getting off.

The only way I can describe the new boy is average but appealing in an odd way I can’t place my finger on.

“Thanks for the ride,” I spoke to the driver as his already wide grin spread out even wider.

“Good luck, kids. You’re going to need it.” Was all he said before closing the doors and drove off.

Goro, the unnamed boy and I just looked at each other before I shrugged.

“Well, we don’t have all day,” I spoke out while looking at the path that leads towards a dead forest.

I then turned towards the unnamed stranger, who then shuddered while my golden eyes glared at him.

“I take it that you’re a first-year?” I asked him as he let out a breath.

“Y-Yeah. I’m a first-year at Yokai Academy.” He told me as I extended my arm.

“Nice. My friend and I are first-years as well. Anyways, I’m Tatsuya Nikaido.” explained as the other student extended his arm and shook my hand.

“And I am Goro Amamiya, a good friend of Tatsuya.” My friend spoke out while bowing in a noble way.

I forget how much of a pomp he is, despite mellowing out.

“Nice to meet you, Nikaido and Amamiya. My name is Tsukune Aono.” The newly named Aono introduced himself as the three of us walked into the forest.

“Goro. Do you think this academy is going to be like middle school?” I asked my long-time friend as he shrugged his shoulders.

“In what aspect, Tatsuya? A room where we can practice music? Or others trying to taunt you into fights?” my long-time friend replied to me as we rallied ideas between us two.

We’ve always talked to each over ever since our childhood because Goro was a bastard child while I was half German, so other kids stayed away.

“LOOK OUT!” a loud, feminine voice squeaked out, causing Goro and I to turn around, only to see Aono get hit in the back by a pink bicycle before being sent flying, along with the rider.

I just blinked at what just happened.

Not even on the first day, and we already have someone being hit by something that isn’t my fist or a trashcan.

New record.

“Holy shit! Hey, Aono! You alright?” I called out to the other teen as the teen tumbled against the rough ground along with the bike rider.

The rider in question was a young woman with knee-length pink hair, green eyes and a rather mature figure and had the same uniform I was wearing but had a skirt in place of slacks.

She had also replaced the red tie for a black choker with a steel cross.

Odd choice, but I have a wallet chain and a helix piercing. So, what right do I have to complain?

But, not a bad-looking woman, if I do say myself.

I then felt a hand grasping my shoulder, only to see Goro looking at me with an even expression.

“We are going to be late for the entrance ceremony if we don’t hurry up.” The brunets voice echoed throughout the forest, reaching to the ears of Aono and the pinkette.

“A-Ah! S-So sorry about. I’m anaemic, so I get a little dizzy sometimes.” The woman spoke to the poor bastard she had hit in the back.

The woman then moved up to Aono with a handkerchief in her hand to dap some of the blood off of teens face, then took a deep sniff around his neck.

I then turned to Goro, moved my golden eyes towards the academy with a gesture as he nodded his head.

“Hey, Aono! Unnamed woman! Goro and I are going to head-on. So, I’ll hope to see you at some point later on.” I called out, causing Aono to nod his head.

“I hope so, Nikaido. See you!” has the brunets reply.

And with that, Goro and I headed onwards.

_**-Time Skip-** _

By the time Goro and I had made it to the academy, everyone was guided to the gym for the opening ceremony.

While tuning out the principle’s words, faint snoring reached to my ears as I turned around to the person next to me.

The person happened to be a woman around my age with shoulder-length black hair tied into twin-tails and slightly pointed ears. She was wearing the same uniform as the pinkette was wearing but had the jacket was undone and shirt untucked, a loose tie, a white belt wrapped around her skirt and a chain.

After thinking about it, I lightly tapped her shoulder as she opened her eyes, which are a bright blue.

“Wha..?” she moaned out as I pointed towards the principle.

“At least look like you’re paying attention,” I said as she nodded her head.

“Yeah…good advice.” She muttered as I turned my head towards the principle and continued what I was doing earlier.

After a while, the principle finished up his speech, we were brought to the dormitories, with the girls being put into one group and the boys into another group.

They are called dormitories, but they look like Japanese apartments.

While waiting around, I tapped my foot in a rhythm to pass the time.

“Hey, Nikaido!” I turned around to see Aono heading towards me with a very faint blush on his cheeks and hand on his neck.

Hmm, guess he got acquainted with the pinkette from earlier than.

“Good to see you’re still alive, Aono,” I spoke up to the Japanese teen as he rolled his neck around.

“Y-Yeah. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nikaido.” The brunet said as a teacher wearing a tracksuit came up.

“Alright! I want you to go to your designated rooms and get set up. Once you’re done, head to your classes before the first class begins!” was all he said as we were lead to our rooms.

One by one, the number of boys dwindled down until it was just Aono, Goro and I facing the redheaded teacher.

He gave Aono and I menacing glares, but when he looked at Goro, he smiled at him.

Not a ‘happy to see you’ smile, but more of a ‘twisted sack of shit’ smile.

“Enjoy your new dorms, boys. Especially you, Amamiya.” Was all he said before moving away.

I sent the redhead a glare before moving my eyes to the three rooms in front of us.

“I’ll take room 215. I’ll let you two decide on what room is yours.” Was all I told them before entering my room.

After opening the door, I just dropped my bags onto the bed while having a look at the room itself.

The room was sparse, plain, and simple. Just a bed, desk, a small-scale kitchen, and a small bathroom.

Although it’s on the smaller side, it’s quite perfect for someone like me.

_**-Time Skip-** _

After I sorted all my luggage into the closet and decorated my room I placed my room key into my blazer pocket and headed off.

While we were at the ceremony, we were given cards showing what classroom we were in.

As luck would have it, I got placed into class 1-3, while Goro got class 1-2.

Even though Goro wasn’t in the same class I was, I think that it’s time he made some genuine friends other than me.

I then felt something bump into my shoulder, causing me to look up.

“Sorry about that,” I said as the person I bumped into turned to face me.

The person was a woman with waist-length purple hair and eyes. She also was wearing the female uniform with no modifications.

“I take it that you’re a new student.” The unnamed woman spoke to me as I nodded my head.

“Yeah. Today’s my first day. I’m Tatsuya Nikaido” I stated as the woman gave me an eerie smirk.

Talk about creepy.

“I’m Keito Shirazumi. A third year of Yokai Academy.” The newly named Shirazumi as she peered at the piece of paper in my hands.

“That’s my old homeroom when I was a first-year. I’ll take you there, Nikaido.” The third-year said before gesturing me to follow her.

Hopefully, things go well. For Goro and I.

**_A/N: and that is my first chapter for the Cambion. Although it’s going to follow canon, I will diverge into a semi-separate plot for Tatsuya Nikaido and his friend Goro Amamiya._ **

**_Anyways, I’ll see ya when I get another chapter done._ **

**_Chao._ **


	2. Homeroom and new friends

While following Shirazumi towards class 1-3, I picked up on something odd about her.

Whenever she passes students, she gave them a look that promised pain, with the older students flinching away from Shirazumi.

It’s the same look I normally get from some of the stronger demons whenever I visited pa in Germany.

Shirazumi stopped against a black door with a sign with ‘1-3’ printed on it before turning to face me.

“Here it is, Nikaido. Classroom 1-3. Be sure to obey the rules of our lustrous academy.” The purple-haired student spoke out before twisting her body around hand heading forward.

“Thanks for the help, Shirazumi.” I thanked the older student as she made an odd sound in acknowledgement.

What a strange woman.

I shrugged my shoulders before entering the class.

The class itself was in a 5x5 arrangement with the desks and chairs being made out of wood with some of the seats being filled by other students.

I pushed my hands back into my khaki slacks and walked around for a seat, before choosing one on the second row and towards the left side.

When I sat down, I took my messenger bag off my shoulder and placed it underneath the wooden desk and waited.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around to face the black-haired woman I met in the ceremony.

What a funny coincidence.

“Hey, thanks for waking me up when you did.” She told me with a smile as she extended her arm towards me.

“My name’s Shiori Totsuka.” The newly named Totsuka said to me as I also extended my arm for a handshake.

“And I’m Tatsuya Nikaido. Hope we can get along.” I stated to Totsuka as we gave a firm handshake.

And I have to admit, she has one hell of a grip, considering she is quite smaller than me.

“So, who was that guy you were with? You seemed quite close to him.” Totsuka whispered towards me as I thought over her words.

Well, she is speaking about Goro, as he has been my only friend for a long time as most people found me quite intimidating due to my golden eyes.

“That person is Goro Amamiya, and he is my childhood friend for several years, so I would be close to him,” I informed the blue-eyed woman.

Totsuka let out a hum before nodding her head.

“Yeah. That would make sense for Amamiya and you to be as close as you are. But then again, I’ve only had my parents and my other siblings as friends for a long time.” Totsuka spoke up as I heard the door open up once again.

I looked up to see Aono walking in and selecting a seat in the lower-left corner of the room.

I gave a mental shrug before resuming my talk with Totsuka to get to know each over better.

During our talk, I’ve learnt that Totsuka comes from a family of swordsmiths and that she has an older brother named Reiji and two younger siblings named Eriko and Hidehiko.

I then told her that I had lived with my ma and younger sister in the countryside while my pa lived in Germany.

I then heard the door open up once more, with a faint clicking noise on the tiled floor.

I looked up to see a woman in her late 20s to early 30s with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of red-framed glasses.

Oh yeah, she also has a pair of cat ears on top of her head, the same colour as her hair.

“Well, good morning students, and welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for this year!” Ms Nekonome spoke out excitedly while doing small bounces.

She reminds me of my younger sister, Izumi.

“As I’m sure you know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters.” The teacher spoke up before continuing.

“Now, like it or not, humans are the dominant species on this planet! And for us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist with them! And that is the purpose of this school, to help young monsters to learn to coexist with humans!” the cat-eared teacher exclaimed as I thought about what she had said.

This should be quite easy for me, as I have lived in the human world for most of my life, only going to the monster realm during my trips to Germany to see the old man.

“And that brings up the first rule. You will retain your human forms!” Ms Nekonome exclaimed once again as I pulled out a mechanical pencil and spun it in between my fingers.

I then somewhat tuned out Ms Nekonome’s ramblings as I had the understanding of remaining in your human forms within the human realm.

A dark chuckle snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked towards the origin of the sound.

The origin was a student with long locks swept backwards with the face only a mother could love with several golden piercings.

His eyes just _screamed_ psychopath. And I’ve seen a few when I was in Germany with pa.

“But Ma’am.” He drawled out. “Couldn’t we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls.” He finished with a lecherous grin with a long, slimy tongue poking out of his mouth.

Some of the students started to laugh at what psycho has just said.

 _‘How fucking depraved are these brats?_ ’ Was my thought process as I took in a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

Should I make a snarky comment or not?

Nah, I promised ma that I wouldn’t get into a fight on the first day.

“You don’t need to worry about running into any humans on the school grounds, as there is a powerful barrier that separates the human world from the school. And even if a human were to stumble onto the school grounds… they would be put to death immediately.” The teacher spoke out.

Hrm, that does sound a tad bit extreme, wouldn’t wiping their memories be much easier.

But then again, monster ethics have always confused me.

Before the teacher could talk once more, hurried steps echoed in the hall as the door opened, only to reveal the pink-haired student I encountered earlier.

“I’m sorry I’m late! I got lost in the halls and I couldn’t find the right room!” The pink-haired woman explained.

I then had a look over the classroom, only to feel a sudden and powerful wave of lust rolling off the students and quite a bit of envy from the females.

Does Asmodeus work as a school administrator or something?

I turned my head towards Totsuka, who had a perplexed look on her face.

We then shrugged our shoulders as the absurdity of the situation.

“…Moka…” I heard Aono say as the pink-haired student’s eyes landed onto Aono’s pair as a megawatt smile grew on her face.

“Tsukune!” she yelled out as she pulled the brown-haired man into a big hug. “I’m so happy we’re in the same class!” she yelled out as she continued with her hug.

What was once a lust and envy-filled atmosphere, was instantly replaced with outrage and jealousy, courteous of the boys.

“Heh, this is going to be one hell of a year,” I stated as a smirk broke out on my face while I fiddled with my piercing.

“That, we can agree on, Nikaido.” I heard Totsuka say as I turned to face her once more, only to see a similar smirk on her face.

I have a feeling Totsuka is going to get along with Goro and me.

****_- Time skip-_ ** **

When class ended a few hours later, I began to pack up my books into my bag.

“Hey, Nikaido.” I heard Totsuka’s voice as I turned to face the woman as she had packed up all her books before the bell went.

“What’s up, Totsuka?” I asked as she gained a bit of a blush on her pale face.

“Mind if I hang around with you?” she asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don’t see why the hell you shouldn’t. I’m just going to find Goro.” I stated as I grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder, pushed my hands into my khaki slacks and headed out of the classroom door, with Totsuka in tow.

While looking for Goro, a few comments were thrown at us, mainly guys commenting on Totsuka’s good looks, which I can agree with.

While she is no Akashiya by any stretch, Totsuka is a beauty in her own right.

“How was class, Tatsuya?” I heard Goro’s voice over the other noises as I saw my long-time friend.

“Eh, it’s no different from classes in middle school, Goro. Did you speak to anyone other than myself?” I spoke to Goro as he scratched his head.

“I did speak to someone. A younger girl named Yukari Sendo, who is quite intelligent.” My long-time friend admitted as his eyes drifted from my face to Totsuka.

Oh yeah, I was meant to introduce her.

But before I could do that, Totsuka walked up and outstretched her arm in front of Goro.

“My name is Shiori Totsuka, and I’m a classmate of Nikaido.” She introduced herself as Goro stifled a laugh before doing the same thing.

“And my name is Goro Amamiya. It is nice to meet you, Totsuka.” My long-time friend introduced himself as the two did a handshake.

Splendid.

“So, were to?” I asked as my two companions began thinking.

“I’ve heard that the school roof gives off an impressive view of the joint,” Totsuka spoke out as she placed her hands into her blazer pockets.

The school roof, huh? Might not be a bad place to start.

Hell, it might even give Goro and I a place to hang around after school.

“Alright then, school roof it is,” I announced to the two of them as I began to lead them towards the roof.

As the three of us headed towards the school roof, I felt an odd sensation that reminded me of my hellfire, but it felt much more powerful.

My eyes drifted to where I could sense, and that was a blond-haired woman that had the same beauty as Akashiya and was wearing the Yokai male uniform, her blazer unbuttoned with her shirt tucked in and a loose ribbon tie.

The only way I could tell it was a woman was because of the slightly visible mounds.

I guess she sensed me looking at her, as she turned around to face me, and her face reminded me of a fox, for some reason.

I then shrugged before continuing to the school roof, Goro and Totsuka in tow.

****_-POV Swap-_ ** **

The blonde-haired woman watched as the brown-haired male lead two students towards the school roof.

‘ _hmm, interesting. I sensed great power coming from the boy with the piercing, though the other two are no slouches from what I sensed_.’ She thought before walking away and grabbing her phone from her slack pocket.

She then selected a contract and brought the phone to her ear.

“Takagi speaking.” She heard a male voice from the other end.

“Boss, it’s Suoh speaking.” She informed the other person, causing Eikichi, causing the male to sigh.

“Suoh, it’s only the first day, there is no way you had found a solution to our ‘problem’.” The male spoke out, with the blonde-haired woman making a noise.

“I know, I’m just calling as I felt quite a bit of power from three students, two males and one female. All three have considerable power.” She spoke out, causing Takagi to let out a sigh.

“Alright then, Suoh. Come to the meetup point, so we can talk about this. And make sure no one is trailing behind you. Takagi out.” And with that, the line went dead.

Suoh let out a sigh as she put away her phone back into her slack pocket and heading to the ‘meet-up point’ Takagi set up.

“Those three seem quite interesting, the two males seemed to be long-time friends while the female was a recent addition. “ she mused as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

****_A/N: and that’s the second chapter of Cambion done._ ** **

****_The new addition of Shiori Totsuka being introduced to Tatsuya and Goro’s group, the homeroom scene being done, and two mysterious people being introduced._ ** **

****_Also, as I don’t know Keito’s canonical surname, I went with Shirazumi as I felt it would fit with her personality later on._ ** **

****_Also, with the surnames, I added a few references to other characters, and no, I won’t spoil what those references are._ ** **

****_Totsuka, Takagi, and Suoh will play an important role later on, more specifically the latter two._ ** **

****_Anyways, I’ll see you when I next upload, whenever I get off my lazy ass._ ** **

****_Chao._ ** **


End file.
